terradrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Corpers
Narrative The Ultima Corporation: Turning the Modern World into a Fantasy World! The Ultima Corporation would like to welcome its newest employees to its corporate regulator orientation program. Congratulations! You've become a part of a one of the fastest growing corporate families in this great big 'verse of ours. Encompassing all sectors of modern life and convenience including resource acquisition and management; video and interactive entertainment; arms sales and manufacturing; software engineering for both home and office; and the production and distribution of legal, government taxable hallucinogens and intoxicants, the Ultima Corporation prides itself on its quality products, friendly personnel and lucrative profit margins. "But what am I doing here?" you may find yourself asking. "I do business with ordinance and bad intentions, not contracts and handshakes." Well, we'd like you to know that even those who make layoffs with a crude gesture and a hollowpoint in the kneecap have a place within our organization, as corporate regulators you fine individuals are in higher demand than ever these days. In a market where competition is as fierce as it is, we've grown to rely less on experienced executives in our acquisitions and takeovers and more upon those that can swing a bat with alarming force and level a building with common garden fertilizer and a blasting cap. Some may call this simple corporate thuggery, but we like to think of it as aggressive business dealing, where your professionalism is just as important as your bodycount. Our most recent cause to hire the exciting new crop of talent involves our recent dealings in the newly discovered PAX system, our latest property. Controversy has arisen with the arrival of some confused colonists, thinking PAX to be a vacant, free system. As the most integral part of Ultima's soon-to-commence corporate initiative, Operation Leave the Bronx, you and your co-workers will be tasked with the proactive (playful, even) escort, evacuation and ejection of these errant colonists to make way for the arrival of Ultima's specially built Lamprey-class Resource Extractor, the Leviathan of Plenty, which will arrive in two standard week's time. When it slips into the system, it will immediately attach itself to the nearest planet in its range and begin the mass extraction of all usable biomass, water (and water products) and ore resources, leaving a hollow husk planetoid, suitable for conversion to a rendering and compiler farm for our entertainment and software development divisions. When Ultima Corp harvests, it uses every part of the planet; nothing is wasted. You'll be happy to know that not only does Ultima Corp offer competitive rates and wages for all its employees (as well as non monetary rewards- I hope you reach under our table enough without having to stoop!). But even more attractive to men and women of your vocation (and quality of character!) is the exceptional talent of both our public relations and legal department, a talent that ensures that all acts performed by the regulatory departments, speakable and unspeakable alike, are kept strictly Ultima business, allowing its more heavily armed and armored personnel to operate with the utmost impunity, fearless of legal reprisal and public opinion. We look forward to seeing your results in the field! From the CEO and executive staff at the Ultima Corporation, we wish you the best of luck in the defense and disinfestation of the PAX system! Summary Corpers typically like to wear a shirt and tie over their ballistic armor. They are legitimate businessmen. The fact that they get paid well and are positively rolling in free swag from their corporation is also a rather large factor as to why they do what they do. Corpers are also the most carefree when it comes to casual violence and wanton destruction, as the average corp can simply throw money and lawyers at any problem their 'regulators' may encounter that bullets can't solve. History Early History McKay grew up learning the ways of the code at an early age. His father taught him to write games when he was three. Raised conservatively, he got an education learning computer programming formally, and while he was going to college, he started his 4th company. This company forsaw and became leaders in the Media Delivery System bubble age. With his newfound wealth, McKay grabbed other companies and created a technological empire. The Ultima Corporation was created to oversee all of the other corps. With the urbanization of the world, technology spread throughout the world at a rate never before seen, the Ultima Corporation was perfectly poised to clearly be the dominating industrial power. It was thought that nothing could take it's firm grip from the 'verse. The Cyberpunk Age See also Cyberpunk Age With software and hardware spreading throughout the 'verse, there were those that weren't pleased with the control that McKay and the Ultima Corporation had. While there were hackers and crackers doing what they could to subvert the Ultima Corporation, eventually, The Crossbones Exchange was organized to gather the rag-tag groups together. The United League of Planets were influenced by the Ultima Corporation to create laws which gave additional power to the Corporation with stronger copyright laws and stricter anti-cracking legislation. The Crossbones Exchange thought this was going too far, so they took the plunge, and armed themselves to protect their ability to (illegally, but in their mind rightfully) spread technology freely. Without the power to stop the Crossbones Exchange, the Unified Nations were unable to effectively combat the Crossbones, so with additional pressure from the Ultima Corporation, the Copyright Defense Act was enacted. From there, McKay created his own enforcement agency, the Ultima Corps, and armed them well. Divisions *Ultima Corporation **Ultima Corps also known as the Corpers Corps **:Several groups of "mercenaries", are actually divisions of the Corpers Corps. **Ultima Engineering ***Ultima Astronautics ***Ultima Bioengineering ***Ultima Civilities Civil engineering ***UltimaSoft ***Ultima Cryptography ***Ultima Nanoengineering ***Ultima Weapons **Ultima Division 42 (rumored) **Ultima Special Services PAX Faction standings Allies Shortly before PAX (realizing that they had common enemies, and little animosity towards each other), the leaders of the Ultima Corporation and the Bleeding Hearts signed an alliance. Enemies Both the Crossbones Exchange and the Radicals are considered "confrontation on sight" targets at PAX. Each have crimes that they have committed. Specifically: *The CBX have committed countless "trivial violations" and approximately 7 "substantial violations" of current copyright and media law. According to the Copyright Defense Act, UC has been given 7 specific primary injuctions to use at their disposal. One will be used as a major attack at the CBX stronghold (details available at PAX, contact McKay). One has been reserved for a specific, top-secret, incursion headed by McKay (for more information, come properly dressed and contact McKay). Our countless trivial injunctions should be substantially more than sufficient to give us legal right to attack any CBX member on sight. *The ULP has granted the PAX System to the Corpers, for commercial use, and should be free for any civilian to enter. Again, due to the CDA, the Corporation has the right to enforce exclusive commercial rights to the system. The Radicals, have specifically claimed one planet Ta'letop as their own, imposing a tax to any mercenaries who enter the system. I would encourage none to pay such a tax. Their stronghold must be eliminated. Neutral Any rogue mercenaries should be treated with respect. They have a right to persue their own interests at PAX, as long as they do so lawfully, and do not interfere with our ventures. Single skirmishes involving rogue mercenaries are neither encouraged nor prohibited. Corpers Official History Whiel the Radicals have rights to the official PAX 2007 history. They weren't really in on all the action so their story can't be complete without some information from our perspective. McKay strolled into the system early. Originally, he was all by himself. With the thousands of other ships that were arriving in the system that day, one might think that McKay would have slipped into the crowd. Au contraire. He flew in on his personal Toss Class cruiser. The Toss ships are flashy enough to begin with, but his had been shined. Each duratanium plate of the hull is reflective enough to be considered a mirror. He was noticed by many, particularly from those from the outer verse, who weren't used to such flashy displays of wealth. With his mind fresh from waking from suspended animation, he was ready to work when he arrived. He had appointments with several people on most of the planets of the system. While his ship was flashy, he was just as flashy walking around on the planets. His expensive Tetrakevlar suit caught the eyes of many. His first stop was to the Corper rendezvous point, but no other corpers could be found. Thinking he could handle A couple of people picked fights with him very early, but they were all rogue thieves thinking he'd be easy prey. He was able to handle most attacks with his own simple style, but his special abilities, his armor (built into his clothing), and equipment made him an opponent no unarmed rogue could scratch. After having finished his first set of appointments, he went back to the rendezvous point to find other Corpers. more to come '' The corper history will have to be located elsewhere, as submitting stuff here from McKay's history would be a violation of copyright.'' This History is remixed from other work written by McKay Salisbury licensed under Creative Commons: Attributable 3.0. As such, this content is also property of McKay Salisbury and is not owned by Technomancer Press.